Lágrimas, sonrisas y osos de felpa
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: Gaara solo era un niño que no entendía porque todos lo odiaban. -¡Mi nombre es Gaara! –Grito- ¡Sabaku no Gaara! Por favor, ya no quiero estar solo. One-Shot para el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja.


**Lágrimas, sonrisas y osos de felpa.**

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Enjoy.

* * *

_"¿Por qué existo y vivo? Pero no encontré respuesta, pero uno necesita una razón para vivir de no ser así, es lo mismo que estar muerto."_

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo veía con recelo aquella edificación que ponía "Academia Ninja" en una especie de bandera que colgaba del techo con el símbolo de la Arena. Abrazaba su mochila como si esta fuera su tabla de salvación. Había llegado allí de su propio pie y veía con confusión y envidia la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus verdes y dulces ojos; padres y madres besaban y despedían a sus hijos deseándoles suerte en su primer día. Miro a su lado y no vio a nadie, salvo la arena flotar en su derredor.

Trago grueso con tristeza al volver su vista al frente; el Kazekage Tadashi, su padre, despedía a sus dos hermanos, lo vio despeinar los cabellos de por si alborotados de Kankuro y besar la frente de Temari.

Gaara escucho sonar un timbre y vio que los niños fueron entrando nerviosos y a sus padres marchándose. Todos los que pasaban a su lado lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y temor. Su padre se detuvo delante de él y no dijo, ni hizo nada. Gaara solo era un niño que no entendía porque todos lo odiaban. El Kazekage siguió su camino.

-¡Padre! –Llamo el pequeño por un repentino impulso-

-¿Qué? –Inquirió frio, sin girarse. Dándole la espalda al más pequeño de sus hijos-

-Y-yo… -titubeo- Nada.

Y corrió al interior de la academia, entrando al tiempo que cerraban las puertas. El cuarto Kage de la Arena miro por unos segundos las puertas por las que había desaparecido su hijo, suspiro con pesadez y se marchó. Aquel niño le había quitado a su esposa y llevaba una bestia en su interior, era un demonio en lo que a él respectaba.

Cuando Gaara entro en su salón el maestro estaba presentando a los niños uno a uno. Su maestro no dijo nada porque interrumpiera y siguió presentando niños. Gaara se sentó al final del salón en una esquina.

-Es ese niño raro –le susurro el niño sentado delante de él, a la pequeña que tenía al lado-

-Mis padres dicen que es peligroso –contesto la niña con voz aguda, lanzando miradas temerosas a Gaara, quien solo miro al frente sentado en su puesto, haciendo como que no les escuchaba-

El maestro carraspeo y señalo al niño de antes.

-Soy Kaidou Tezuka, tengo cinco años –decía extendiendo sus deditos- Y quiero ser el mejor ANBU

-Muy bien, ahora tu –dijo señalando a la niña y Gaara se enderezo en su puesto, pensando que iba a decir cuando le tocara-

-Mi nombre es Kikuri Otonashi, tengo cinco y seré una súper medico kunoichi –se presentó con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Los niños rieron-

-Se dice ninja médico –la corrigió un niño se sentaba adelante, Kikuri solo le saco la lengua-

-Bien, niños. Silencio –decía el maestro haciendo señas para que dejaran de reírse. Mientras Gaara carraspeaba un poco para que cuando hablara su voz saliera clara- Vamos a aprender, acerca de…

Y el maestro se sumergió en una charla sobre el chakra en la que Gaara no pudo concentrarse como el resto de la clase.

¡Lo habían pasado por alto, como si fuera tan sencillo como que no existiera! Sus ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron, se puso de pie y con su manita derecha golpeo su mesa al tiempo que la arena a su alrededor giraba de forma más densa y violenta.

-¡Mi nombre es Gaara! –Grito- ¡Sabaku no Gaara!

Y corrió fuera del salón con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla pálida. Llego al parque que había en el patio y se sentó en un columpio, llorando en silencio. Se suponía que haría amigos y todos dejarían de odiarlo porque verían que él no había hecho nada malo. Pero, en cambio, decían que era raro y peligroso, lo temían y lo ignoraban.

Prefería estar en el techo de su casa esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera la única persona que no lo odiaba; su tío Yashamaru, así no tuviera nada para contarle.

Pasó tanto tiempo allí, sentado en silencio secando cada lágrima que se le escapaba, que se sorprendió al oír timbrar la campana, era hora de comer. La arena a su alrededor ya se había calmado y dispersado, tomó su mochila que había dejado en el suelo y tomó agarró su comida.

Gaara comía su onigiri tranquilo escuchando a un grupo de niños jugar pateando una pelota.

-Ven, pásala –reía Kaidou-

-Pásamela, vamos –pedía Kikuri-

-¡Tiro de poder! –Grito un niño pateando la pelota muy fuerte. Otro niño intento detenerla, pero esta se impulse hacia arriba cayendo en el techo de la academia-

-¡Ay, qué mal! –Chillo la niña-

-Yo no conozco ningún jutsu de _escalación_, ¿Ustedes? –Pregunto con inocencia el niño que había intentado detener la pelota-

Mientras los niños se quejaban Gaara se levantó y dejo su comida sobre el columpio en el que estaba sentado, y movió su arena para tomar la pelota. Los niños vieron sorprendidos como la pelota, entre una nube de arena flotaba hasta las manitas del pequeño pelirrojo, en cuanto lo vieron sus miradas cambiaron a una de pavor.

-Ah… Tengan –dijo tímido tendiéndoles la pelota-

-¡Es el tal Gaara! –Exclamo un niño con miedo-

-De verdad es tan extraño –afirmo otro-

-Uh… Ah… ¡Corran! –Chillo otro niño y todos corrieron en la dirección contraria a Gaara-

-¡No! Esperen –pidió Gaara pero todos seguían alejándose- ¿Por qué corren? –Pregunto extendiendo su manita, como si con ese acto fuera capaz de detenerlos-

Y de hecho, algo parecido sucedió. La arena se expandió tomando la pierna de la pequeña Kikuri, haciéndola caer.

-Por favor, ya no quiero estar solo –susurro tan bajito que solo él fue capaz de escucharse-

La pierna de la pequeña niña comenzaba a dolerle por la presión de la arena, que cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Entonces, la imagen de Yashamaru sonriéndole con afecto paso por su mente, y la arena se dispersó. Soltó la pelota, tomo su mochila y se alejó.

Gaara vio en silencio el resto de la clase. Triste y resignado. Cuando esta termino tomo su mochila y salió antes que nadie, con la mirada clavada en el suelo por lo que no vio a la niña castaña de unos tres años que choco con su arena e hizo que cayera sentada, escondiendo su carita tras de un osito de peluche.

-Lo siento –le dijo Gaara ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla. Al recordar la mirada de odio y temor de todos los niños retiro su mano cohibido, pero ya la niña la había tomado para poder ponerse de pie-

-_A-shia –_mascullo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Gaara se sorprendió- _Oma_ –dijo la castaña abriendo sus enormes ojos negros hacia Gaara, tendiéndole su oso de peluche, tras haberle dado un beso al animal de felpa- _Oma_ –repitió- _A-shia _–volvió a agradecerle cuando la mano de Gaara tomo el oso-

-¡Matsuri, vamos! ¡Mamá comprara dulces! –Grito Otonashi corriendo hacia la niña, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin ver a Gaara-

Gaara solo observaba el peluche con una sonrisa tímida y camino a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la academia Gaara-kun? –Le pregunto Yashamaru desde la cocina-

-No todo fue tan malo –dijo sonriendo-

Fin.

* * *

¡Hello! Acá este pequeño shot de Gaara en su primer día de academia, ojala les haya gustado.

¿Review?

Besos, Saya Salvatore.


End file.
